Belleza bajo la luna
by ladypennywise
Summary: Aquel cabello rosado, ese rombo violeta en su frente y sus brillantes ojos color bosque, fueron suficientes para cautivarlo. Observó a la hermosa mujer dándose un baño bajo la luna, las gotas de agua cayendo como perlas por su piel pálida. Al final, su espada no fue lo único valioso que encontró. Hiei y Sakura Haruno One-Shot.


Lo habían mandado a buscar su katana. Su propia katana. Todavía estaba indignado acerca de eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su querida katana no estaba, que posiblemente la había dejado caer por ahí mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol al mismo tiempo que luchaban contra temibles demonios, los demás lo miraron con incredulidad y también como si fuera estúpido. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

" _Anda Hiei, ve a buscarla, debe de andar por ahí"_ el siempre bondadoso Kurama le había dicho, con la máxima suavidad que podía. El idiota de Kuwabara predeciblemente aprovechó la oportunidad para mofarse. _"¿Cómo es posible que se te haya caído tu propia espada? ¿Acaso eres idiota?"_ obviamente después de ese comentario terminó con la cara enterrada en el piso de un puñetazo en la nuca. Pero ese no era el problema, se había ido refunfuñando y con la dignidad arrastrando el suelo, no había nada que lo irritara más que el hecho de darse cuenta que había hecho algo mal; su orgullo no podía ser tocado por nadie. Escuchó claramente la ruidosa risa molesta de Yusuke, no sabía si se estaba burlando del casi muerto Kuwabara o de él. Ojalá sea la primera opción si no quería terminar muerto también.

Caminó, caminó y caminó por horas. El sol había empezado a ocultarse exponencialmente, el cielo lentamente se coloreó de tonos anaranjados y rojizos mientras el sol se escondía entre las montañas rocosas. Pensó que era un espectáculo digno de admirar, pero no tenía tiempo para estar observando algo que prácticamente pasaba todos los días, tenía que seguir buscando. No iba a regresar hasta que no la encontrara.

Siguió caminando por largo rato, trató de percibir el aroma a él que posiblemente su espada tendría, pero no encontró nada. Había comenzado a frustrarse, ¿qué mierda haría ahora? Finalmente, el sol terminó de ocultarse, el cielo ahora era completamente negro, con algunas estrellas resplandecientes y el bosque se iluminaba con la luz plateada de la luna. Se quejó en voz alta.

" _Magnífico, ¿me ocurrirá algo más o qué?"_

Pensó que ya había recorrido todo el bosque, que ya no había ni un solo lugar que no tuviera su huella, hasta que se dio cuenta que aún no había visitado la enorme cascada que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaba. Recordó que había estado ahí hace unas cuantas horas con el grupo, limpiando sus heridas fruto de batallas, descansando tranquilamente y disfrutando del agua; también que había enterrado su espada en el césped para poder tomar un baño, posiblemente la había olvidado ahí.

" _¡Bingo!"_ Él pensó, energético, antes de abrir su camino hacia la cascada para encontrar su preciada arma.

Debido a su privilegiada velocidad, no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, ya se encontraba técnicamente a unos cuantos metros de la gran corriente de agua que caía desde la cima de una montaña hacia un enorme lago espumoso. El agua de ahí era maravillosa, completamente limpia y a una temperatura ideal, provocaba zambullirte ahí y no salir en un buen rato. De hecho, él había estado ahí adentro unos cuarenta minutos, de verdad no quería salir, estaba tan relajado que casi se había quedado dormido, pero el desgraciado de Yusuke le tiró hierba en la cara, recobró el sentido y a regañadientes tuvo que salir.

Suspiró al sentir la brisa fría golpear su rostro, esta sensación le agradaba mucho, se sentía liberado y lo relajaba. Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, ya que estaba ahí, no le haría ningún daño recostarse en algún árbol y admirar el agua por unas cuantas horas, ¿a quién le importaba si los otros se preocupaban? Estaba tenso y cargaba mucho estrés, quedarse aquí en definitiva lo haría sentir mejor.

La visualizó, su espada estaba justamente enterrada en el lugar que recordaba, nadie se había atrevido a tocarla, por lo que veía. Sonrío arrogante, su reputación de asesino peligroso le estaba ayudando de maravilla, nadie se atrevía a tocar nada impregnado con su esencia. Procedió a intentar tomarla, hasta que sintió otra presencia en la orilla del lago, lo que lo obligó a esconderse rápidamente detrás de un árbol algo cercano, esperando a analizar a la presencia que estaba ahí.

Había aprendido(a la mala) que no debía atacar a un enemigo antes de primero cerciorarse de qué clase de enemigo es, todo cortesía de Kurama, que casi lo reducía a golpes cuando atacó a un pobre niño humano sin saber quién era. Puso los ojos en blanco ante el pensamiento, podía ser su mejor amigo, pero era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía.

Asomó la cabeza por el tronco del árbol, ocultando completamente su presencia lo mejor que podía. La persona que estaba ahí era en definitiva un humano, o mejor dicho, una _mujer_ humana. La luz de la luna iluminaba su figura, era obvio que era una mujer joven. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no podía ver su rostro, sólo notaba el kimono color crema ajustado que mostraba sus hombros y abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas; era algo alta, su cabello era de un color claro que no lograba distinguir muy bien, pero que estaba peinado en una floja trenza que llegaba a su espalda alta.

Estrechó sus ojos con sospecha, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo una mujer humana a tales horas de la noche, sola y en un lugar con tanta concentración demoníaca? ¿Qué tal si no era una humana y su olor lo estaba engañando? Maldición, debía agudizarlo más, ¿y sí? ...

Relajó su rostro y puso una expresión aburrida, ¿y a él qué demonios le importaba, de todas maneras? Había venido por su preciada espada, exclusivamente, no debía dejar que otras cosas lo distrajeran. Además, si ella era un demonio e intentaba atacarlo, la asesinaba rápidamente y listo.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia su arma cuando la mujer repentinamente alzó su brazo con elegancia, lo que lo hizo volver a su lugar, alerta. Diciendo la verdad, tenía un montón de curiosidad acerca de ella, de su próximo movimiento.

" _¿Qué diablos me está pasando?"_

Sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando la vio deslizar sus delicados dedos, con las uñas pintadas de verde jade, al nudo de su obi que la mantenía unida al kimono. Suponía perfectamente qué iba a hacer, pero se mantuvo dónde estaba, en contra de su sentido común.

De un ágil movimiento, la chica deshizo el nudo de su obi color coral y lo dejó caer al suelo, el kimono se abrió en su totalidad, por lo que la chica empujó la suave tela fuera de sus hombros, lo que la hizo descender encima del obi. Se reveló el cuerpo pálido, entrenado y hermoso, lo más esencial cubierto con seductora ropa interior negra.

Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero igualmente proporcionado. Poseía piernas realmente largas y torneadas, podía imaginar el esfuerzo que se debe invertir para conseguir unas piernas y un trasero así. Espectacular.

Comenzó a sonrojarse de un leve rosa. No sabía si era vergüenza o si realmente le gustaba el cuerpo delante de él. Pero se sentía un pervertido igual que Yusuke o Kuwabara, trató de pensar que era algo normal, hasta Kurama había tenido sus momentos así, cualquier chico los tenía. Pero él no era así, a decir verdad, ningún cuerpo lo había hecho sentir así, caliente. Se sentía patético.

Despejó su cabeza cuando cayó en cuenta de su siguiente movimiento. La joven extraña acariciaba su propia espalda con una mano, trazando su camino desde su espalda baja hasta que sus dedos chocaron con los ganchos de su sujetador. Sus dedos entrenados con años de experiencia lo lograron desabrochar de un movimiento. Oyó el pequeño gemido de placer que salió de entre sus labios, lo que lo sacudió levemente. Ella tomó los tirantes de su sostén y los deslizó por sus brazos, dejándolo caer al suelo junto con su otra ropa.

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse de un tono más fuerte de rosa. Había visto otras féminas a medio desnudar, pero el hecho de ver que una chica se está desnudando a sí misma frente suyo era algo único y que no pasaba todos los días. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y sujetó su brazo con fuerza. ¿Ahora qué proseguía? Sólo faltaba una pieza de ropa…

Se alarmó al ver como ella clavaba sus dedos en los costados de sus bragas y las bajaba lentamente, antes de que pudiera ver más se volteó bruscamente y tapó su rostro con las dos manos, maldiciendo al sentir su piel caliente. ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería irse y al mismo tiempo no, sabía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad al espiarla haciendo algo tan íntimo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba completamente hipnotizado y no quería perderse de nada.

El sonido del chapoteo del agua lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, intuyó inmediatamente que ella ya debía estar dentro del agua. Sin ver más sus curvas mojadas, a salvo, estaba a salvo. Suspiró aliviado, pero decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

En contra de su propia voluntad, volvió a asomarse para volver a verla. La luz de la luna ahora golpeaba perfectamente en ella, revelando más acerca de sus rasgos externos.

" _Cabello rosa…"_

Ella había volteado por encima de su hombro derecho, revelando levemente su bonito perfil, pero sus ojos aún cubiertos por su flequillo rosado desordenado. Trató de ocultarse aún más, sería irremediablemente vergonzoso que ella descubriera que él la estaba observando mientras estaba tratando de tomar un baño. Observó cómo los carnosos labios femeninos se curvaron en una fantasmal sonrisa, a lo que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

Para su confusión, ella no hizo ningún gesto de querer huir, gritar o tirársele encima por haberlo descubierto espiándola, pareciera más como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Ella se deslizó en el río, ocultándose completamente bajo el agua, como una sirena. Justo después hizo su aparición, saliendo del agua con tal majestuosidad y gracia que se olvidó de respirar por un momento.

Ahora la mujer estaba de frente, el agua cristalina recorriendo todo su delicado cuerpo con gracia, haciéndola lucir radiante. Su cabello estaba en su rostro, lo apartó con una de sus manos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, revelando su largo cuello de cisne y las sombras de sus atractivas clavículas junto con sus hombros, hebras rosadas se pegaron a sus hombros por el agua y el comienzo de sus medianos senos le daban el toque final.

Se mordió el labio, esto estaba provocándolo demasiado. Sostuvo con fuerza un trozo de la tela negra de sus pantalones, una incomodidad creciente en sus pantalones lo hizo exaltarse, ¿de verdad se había puesto _así_ por un espectáculo de este tipo? Quería estrellar su cabeza contra un jodido árbol. No podía…

Ella finalmente bajó su cabeza, revelando un completamente hermoso rostro, mojado, expuesto e iluminado en luz blanca. Intrigado, observó cómo lentamente abrió los ojos…

Unos ojos verdes bosque, vivos y bellos resaltaban entre la oscuridad del lugar, resplandeciendo con centelleante luz propia. Desprendían muchos y ningún sentimiento, eran unos ojos únicos que lograron hipnotizarlo por completo, finalmente pudo apreciar su rostro completo. Sólo estaba pintada una expresión indiferente en sus finas facciones, un bonito diamante violeta se posicionaba en el centro de su frente, dándole un toque algo exótico. Sus ojos verde bosque, decorados con unas largas pestañas negras, tenían una mirada indiferente pero divertida, como si estuviera mofándose de él. Los carnosos labios naturalmente color carmín estaban entre abiertos, haciéndola ver, de cierta manera, adorable.

Eso fue todo, no pudo aguantar más. Tomando su espada a una velocidad de vértigo, con el rostro ardiendo en carmesí y una piedra en sus pantalones, huyó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Si se quedaba más tiempo, posiblemente haría una estupidez, así que su decisión más lógica fue huir.

La chica observó sorprendida la estela de polvo que se formó siguiendo los pasos del frenético chico ante su huida. Con paso lento se acercó a la orilla del lago, apoyó sus codos en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en sus manos, una sonrisa socarrona decoró su rostro de inmediato.

—Con que Hiei Jaganshi, ¿eh? —ella susurró, divertida, antes de volverse a sumergir en las profundidades del lago.

 **Y bueno… supongo que eso fue todo. ¿Que si qué coño es esto? No lo sé, yo shippeo demasiado esta pareja, y el hecho de hayan pocos fanfics de mi OTP me duele.**

 **Estoy trabajando en demasiadas historias con ellos dos como los principales, (de hecho casi termino otro One-Shot, sólo me falta escribir el final) así que si te gusta esta pareja, haz llegado al lugar adecuado. Y por si se lo preguntan, sí, también shippeo a Sakura con Kurama e historias con ellos aquí no faltarán. Estense alerta.**

 **Los quiere, yo 3**


End file.
